Nowadays the use of laundry treatment appliances, such as laundry washing machines, i.e. laundry washing machines which wash and rinse laundry, or laundry washing and drying machines, i.e. laundry washing machines which can also dry laundry, is widespread. In this respect, in the present description, where not stated differently, the term “laundry washing machine” can be referred to a laundry washing machine, or a laundry washing and drying machines.
Laundry washing machines generally comprise an external casing provided with a washing tub which comprises a rotatable perforated drum where the laundry is placed, an electric motor which rotates the drum in the washing tub, a water-detergent supplying system, which supplies fresh water and detergent into the washing tub/drum, and a water draining system which discharges/drains wash water/detergent from the washing tub.
Laundry washing machines further comprise a control panel provided for an user to select a laundry washing program to be performed, such as cotton, delicate wool, silk etc. and a controller configured to control several operating devices/apparatus of the laundry washing machine so as to perform the laundry washing phases based on the selected laundry washing program.
The Applicant conducted an in-depth study with the objective of providing a laundry washing machines which, on the one hand, is designed to provide washing programs characterized by high washing efficiency, hereinafter called “washing performances” and on the other hand allows users to select a level of washing performance i.e. basic, intermediate, high, based on his needs.